The Devil Went Down to the 118
by SageK
Summary: Prompt by @chitownwolf on tumblr: Buck somehow, maybe when he's Buck 1.0, ends up having a one night stand with Lucifer (from Netflix) and kind of forgets about it but Lucifer ends up coming around to talk to Buck about how he likes Chole. Suddenly, this devilishly (pun intended) handsome man keeps coming around the station and everyone thinks that it's Buck's new boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"This place is a total loss," Buck said as he knocked another hole in a wall to look for any remaining fire hiding inside. They'd managed to put out the flames before the entire structure had been engulfed, but there was a lot of damage, not only from the smoke and fire, but from the water, broken windows and the vented roof that had been happened while battling the blaze.

Eddie nodded in agreement. "Whoever lives here won't be moving back in anytime soon," he replied, tapping the floor and noting that it was reassuringly solid, though they had yet to reach the epicenter of the fire. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was a tear down."

Together they moved down the hall, keeping the chatter to a minimum in order to conserve air as they cleared the residence. Soon though, they froze, peering into what had been the bedroom. Obviously more damaged than the rest of the house, the inferno had more than likely started here. A charred bed stood directly across from the door and on it lay a burned and blackened corpse, wrists fused to the bent metal frame, body contorted in a rictus of agony.

"Oh shit," Buck muttered and Eddie put a hand on the younger man's arm. There was nothing they could do for that poor soul now.

"Cap, we got a body here…."

* * *

"All I'm saying is burning someone alive is a bit melodramatic for my tastes," Lucifer said as he exited the crime scene with Detective Chloe Decker and Ella Lopez. "What with the screaming and the smell that puts one off pork for months…."

The two women shared a look, used to Lucifer's antics. "I'm sure it was very dramatic for our victim," Chloe pointed out as Dan made his way toward them.

"The hose jockeys who ruined the scene are over there," he said, shaking his head, a statement that made Lucifer chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Really now, jealously, thy name is Detective Douche" Lucifer chuckled. "Every firefighter I know could give you a lesson on how to properly handle a hose."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Enough with the hose talk, boys. We know what you're talking about."

Lucifer blinked at her, head cocked to the side. "Well, I should hope so, Detective. The entendre was thinly veiled enough for Dan to understand, so obviously a woman of your intelligence would as well."

"Let's go talk to the cute firefighters," Ella interrupted, nodding over to where a few of them were standing by a truck, turn out coats off, navy t-shirts stretched across broad backs. "Water might be my enemy forensically, but I would not mind getting friendly with them."

When the others looked at her, she shrugged and Lucifer grinned. "Well then, let's go find you a yummy fireman to liaise with, shall we?"

"Don't sexually harass the firefighters," Chloe admonished, causing him to pout at her.

"But what if...Evan?!"

* * *

"Evan?!"

A mellifluous, accented voice called out Buck's given name as they were chatting by the engine, waiting for the police to stop by and ask them some questions about discovering the body.

The voice belonged to a tall, handsome man in a stupidly expensive looking dark suit who was striding towards them through the crowd. His dark eyes were clearly trained on Buck and he was beaming, his gaze appreciative in a way that made Eddie bristle.

He was about to ask Buck about the guy, but a blinding grin split Buck's face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Lucifer!"

Eddie liked when Buck smiled like that. Liked it a lot...but for some reason, when that bright smile was directed at this stranger, it made Eddie's hackles raise. The man hadn't done anything, but Eddie had to hold himself back from herding Buck behind his own body and growling, "MINE!"

Not in a weird way, just...like a friend.

Yeah.

He held himself back though and Buck stepped forward to embrace this Lucifer guy fondly. That wasn't a surprise, Buck was a hugger. Eddie enjoyed being on the receiving end of that freely give affection quite often.

The kiss however...that was a bit of a shock.

Not to Buck though. He didn't seem at all put out by the kiss, standing in the circle of the slightly taller man's arms as the lip on lip contact went on for a couple of seconds beyond what Eddie generally thought of as a European guy kiss.

"Wonderful to see you!" The man was saying as soon as he came up for air, hands now clasping Buck's biceps. "And you've regained some of that scrumptious thiccness that was lost during all that unpleasantness earlier this year!"

To emphasize his point, he squeezed Buck's arms and the blonde detective sighed. "What did I say about harassing the firemen?" She said in a tone that suggested she knew he was going to do it anyway. "Stop groping him."

"My dear Detective Decker, if I wanted to harass a fireman, I'd be all over that handsome fellow who looks like he'd enjoy nothing more than removing my kidneys with a spork instead of catching up with Evan here," Lucifer drawled and Buck shot Eddie a confused look.

Who the hell called their kid Lucifer anyhow? It was like they knew he was going to be awful from the jump.

"I don't remember him from your parade of ex's when someone was knocking them off," themale detective said, prompting the other woman to elbow him.

"Dan!"

Lucifer waved a dismissive hand. "Oh no, Evan was obviously not involved with that debacle and I wasn't about to disrupt his time at the fire academy. I did let him know to be on the lookout for blade wielding maniacs though."

The reply made the detectives both close their eyes and mutter to themselves about the man not following procedures, but Eddie didn't care.

"You dated this guy?" He blurted, but hurried to clarify when Buck looked crestfallen. "I just mean if he's worried about murderous ex's, you could do so much better, Buck."

"Dude, Buck 1.0 did a heck of a lot worse," Buck replied lightly, but there was that hint of self deprivation in his tone that always reared up when he talked about his libidinous past.

It always made Eddie want to gather Buck close and reassure him, but he was never sure how to banish the self loathing look from those blue eyes without making things awkward.

Lucifer, the bastard, didn't seem to have any such issues.

"Hey now!" He exclaimed, actually placing a hand on Buck's face and cradling his jaw. "You're judging yourself far too harshly, darling. There's no crime in indulging in life's pleasures. You don't think poorly of me for doing so, do you?"

"Of course not!" Buck seemed startled that the man would even suggest that.

"Then don't let judgmental fools dim your light, Evan. You shine among the dullards."

The blonde detective spoke up as Buck was beaming at Lucifer in a way that made Eddie's molars grind. "Okay, as cute as whatever this is, we need to ask you some questions…."


	2. Chapter 2

The detectives had made an arrest in fairly short order and even Athena seemed impressed by their efficiency. Eddie figured that would be the end of it, they didn't find homicides by arson that often...but nope, he wasn't that lucky.

Lucifer freaking Morningstar started popping by the station to visit Buck, bringing meals and baked goods. He was friendly and charming and soon had everyone buying into his schtick, hook, line and sinker.

Eddie hated him and his pretentious name and annoying face.

HATED HIM.

He had yet to put his finger on exactly what it was about the man that bothered him so, but oh boy. He'd even brought up his concerns to Athena, but she had arched a brow at him and assured him that a Detective like Chloe Decker wouldn't associate herself with the man if he was any kind of real trouble.

Of course, then she'd tried to probe into why Eddie had such a strong negative reaction to Lucifer and he'd fled...only to stumble upon Buck and the man in question canoodling. They were in a corner of the firehouse and Lucifer had his hand on Buck's face, his thumb brushing Buck's birthmark as he mused that as a fallen angel, he could assure Buck that his birthmark was indeed the remnant of an angel's kiss.

Gross. How could Buck fall for a line like that?

A few days later, the man had shown up bearing a basket of keto cupcakes that tasted amazing. Eddie refused to eat any himself, but even Bobby seemed impressed.

Maybe he was drugging the food?

Buck's cupcakes had crushed peppermints sprinkled over the top that seemingly delighted him. The quasi-obscene noises he'd made while eating it had done nothing to improve Eddie's mood and now the two men were chatting.

"I've somehow been conscripted into supervising the detective's offspring on Saturday," Lucifer sighed, then gave Buck a winning smile. "I seem to recall you have a way with the tiny humans. Would you care to back me up?"

Buck laughed, obviously amused by Lucifer's predicament. "Sorry, Luci, no can do," he said, giving Eddie a smile. "I'm taking Christopher to the zoo while Eddie does OT."

The denial made Lucifer pout and Eddie preen.

"Christopher...your swarthy co-worker's spawn?" the man mused, then brightened. "Perhaps we could join you? Trixie could do with expanding her social circle beyond the tiny miscreants at her school and Maze."

DAMN IT!

* * *

Christopher and Trixie got on like wildfire from the moment they met, chattering about friends, video games and shared experiences. The little girl hadn't looked twice at Christopher's crutches instead happily telling him since they were both half Latino then they were basically cousins.

Buck knew that wasn't how it worked, but both kids seemed pleased with the declaration, so he stopped Lucifer from telling them that wasn't quite accurate.

As the kids stood by the rail looking down at the harbor seals frolicing ing the Sea Life Cliffs near the zoo's entrance, Buck playfully jostled Lucifer. "You didn't need to dress up for a day trip to the zoo."

"Dress to impress, Darling," Lucifer drawled, causing Buck to roll his eyes.

He gestured around. "I don't see any pretty detective's here to impress," he teased, snapping a picture of Christopher and Trixie squealing over the 700lb sea lion.

"Well, I don't spy a certain attractive fireman either and yet you're wearing that shade of blue that compliments your skin tone and makes those baby blues pop," he retorted, then sighed. "We're quite the pair...Trixie, do not lean over that railing!"

"I wasn't!" the little girl called back, small hands gripping the railing.

"Were you planning to?"

She pouted. "Yes,"

Christopher giggled.

"I thought you said you needed help watching her," Buck mused as they followed the kids away from the Cliffs and toward Reggie the Alligator.

Lucifer shrugged. "Of course I can intervene and keep her from accidentally being adopted by some massive ocean mammal, but what does one do with someone this small all day long?"

"They're kids, not alien time bombs, Luci," Buck laughed. "Besides, you'll have to get used to being around her a lot if you and Detective Decker make it work."

"The same could be said for you and your relationship with Mr. Diaz."

Buck chuckled. "See, for me...that's a bonus. Chistopher is a total bonus. I love him."

"Buck!" Can we go to the petting zoo first and then again at the end?" Christopher called back to him, voice high and fast with excitement.

"You got it, Superman," Buck agreed easily, grinning at the kid's happy cheers and Lucifer's moans about hair and animal drool on his suit.

* * *

A not so small part of Eddie was hoping that Christopher would come home from the zoo and tell him that he thought Lucifer was the worst. Not that he wanted Chris to have a bad time, he just wanted someone to agree with him about the man.

Christopher loved Lucifer and Trixie was apparently his new best friend.

The approximately nine hundred pictures Buck had taken of the pair were pretty adorable...and seeing a short video of Lucifer attempting to evade a pack of pygmy goats was pretty damn funny. Some of the pictures had obviously been taken by Lucifer, as Buck was in them. Eddie really loved one where Buck was lifting both Christopher and Trixie up to pat the nose of a giraffe leaning out of the enclosure. All three of them looked so happy.

Currently, both Christopher and Buck were sleeping on the couch, exhausted after a busy day. Chris was cuddled into Buck's side between the two firemen and Buck's head was lolled back, resting on the forearm Eddie had stretched along the back of the couch. It was so...peaceful and, as he watched the pair of them, Eddie felt his heart clench in a good way.

He knew he should wake Buck and carry Chris to bed, But Eddie wanted to enjoy the moment for just a bit longer….

* * *

Ella Lopez was a woman on a mission. When she arrived at the 118, she was relieved to see a somewhat familiar face. One of the hot firefighters that had been interviewed by Chloe and Dan was securing air tanks into a compartment on the side of a fire truck.

"Hi...Diaz, right? I'm Ella Lopez, we met before…."

He looked up when she spoke, recognition flashing in his eyes. "I remember," he said in a friendly tone. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm looking for Buck, actually…."

"Dinner's ready!"

A booming voice rang through the station and Diaz cocked his head toward the loft. "Foods on, so Buck will be up there. C'mon."

She followed him up the stairs (oh my God, what a view!) and found herself surrounded by a group of firefighters filling their plates with amazing smelling lasagna.

"Hey, Ella!" Buck exclaimed from where he was piling steamed broccoli onto his plate. "What are you doing here? Guys, this is Ella Lopez, CSI extraordinaire. Ella, you've met Eddie, so this is Hen, Chimney and Captain Bobby Nash."

"Hey," she said as all eyes turned to her.

The captain, a very fit middle aged man with kind eyes, smiled and said, "You're welcome to join us, Ms. Lopez."

She hadn't been planning on that, but… "Thank you. Wow, this smells amazing."

"We keep telling Bobby he should have his own cooking show," Chimney (interesting name) said with a chuckle.

The first bite of her lasagna told her why, because the food was incredible.

After a bit of chatting, Ella turned to Buck and said, "We're throwing a Birthday party for Lucifer at Lux and I wanted to invite you. Heck, you all should come, he could use more friends who aren't really strange or, ya know…."

She knew her little demon horn hand gesture was odd, but Buck grinned. "Basically demons and not in the awesome way like Maze?"

"Yes!" she agreed, pleased he seemed to be in the know. "I know there will be plenty of people there at the club, but like...not so many there for him. So far it's just me, Chloe, Maze, Linda, Amenadeal, Dan, who is sometimes more of a frenemy, and you...and your friends if they want."

"Can I bring my girlfriend?" Chimney asked with a grin. "I hear Lux is a fantastic club."

"It's great," she assured him, pleased by the interest. Firefighters were good. They cared. They saved people. Just the sort of people Lucifer should have as friends. "Also, my God, is this garlic bread homemade?"

* * *

Eddie wasn't sure why he was subjecting himself to this. He really didn't need to see Buck being all lovey dovey with Lucifer at the latter's birthday party...but Buck had been so excited to have the team come after Ella's invite. Refusing him was just something Eddie couldn't bring himself to do.

So far, it hadn't been too bad. Sure, there had been a hug and kiss in greeting, but then the man had been off, flitting through the crowd, talking to other guests. About 30 minutes after their arrival, Ella had popped up with the detectives and a blonde woman.

"Dr Martin!" Buck said, seeming a bit startled to see her. "I...I knew you know Lucifer, I should have expected…."

She waved a hand. "It's all right, Evan. I'm just going to go sit over with Maze." The woman gave him a kind smile and sketched a wave, which caused Buck to visibly relax.

When she moved off to happily chat with the stunning, leather clad brunette on the next couch, Buck cleared his throat and said, "She's my therapist. Lucifer suggested her."

"Oh?" Eddie blinked. "What about Frank?"

Buck shrugged. "Frank's great, but after the last department therapist…."

The one who'd taken advantage of Buck, abused her power, had sex with him in her office when he went to her for help and then tried to make him feel like he'd done wrong...okay, Eddie could see why his friend had wanted to go to an outside doctor.

He reached over and rested a reassuring hand on Buck's wrist, squeezing gently. The blond gave him a little smile in return, then raised his beer, taking a small sip.

Eddie's eyes tracked the motion, the tilt of his head, the way plump, pink lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, how his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed….

His own sip of beer was more like a gulp.

Even if he did have...feelings, more than platonic love feelings, for Buck, it didn't matter because Buck was happy with Lucifer the Jerk. As much as Eddie despised the man, he did seem to care for Buck and treat him well. Buck was happy and Eddie refused to be the kind of asshole who tried to break up a relationship just because he went and caught a case of feelings.

A beep from Buck's phone distracted him. "Ella says Maze is gonna cut the dance music and it'll be time to sing Happy Birthday," Buck told them as he hopped up. "I'll be back."

Watching the way Buck navigated the crowd, Eddie had to grin. Till a few years ago, places like this were probably Buck's natural habitat.

Oddly, Buck didn't seem to be making his way to where Lucifer was standing with Detective Decker. As the loud dance beats ended, her settled himself before the piano...and started to play.

Buck played the piano?

Despite is shock, Eddie managed to chime in at the proper moment and Happy Birthday began to ring through the air.

Lucifer seemed startled, but also delighted.

When the song ended and the music resumed, well wishers converged on the man. Buck hopped down from the piano and bent low before straightening up again, Ella's arm slung around his shoulders. Clearly, he had lifted her to see over the taller masses.

They were both absolutely beaming.

Following their line of sight, Eddie saw Lucifer embracing Chloe Decker, Trixie's mom. Even amidst the chaos, they seemed to only see each other.

Oh, crap….

Poor Buck.

Who did not seem the least bit upset.

Buck and Ella tumbled onto one of the couches beside Eddie, laughing. "Do you think they'll finally get their heads out of their asses and admit that they're head over heels in love with each other?" Ella asked and Buck shrugged.

"I don't know. It's hard to believe that two people could be so in love and so oblivious at the same time," he said, shaking his head, then blinking in confusion when Maddie, Chim, Bobby, Athena, Michael, Hen and Karen all started laughing. "What?"

Eddie couldn't help him because he wasn't following the humor either

"Really?" Hen managed to wheeze. "Really, you find that soooo unbelievable?"

Confused, Buck shot Eddie a look, but all he could so was shrug.

"Wow," Ella giggled, burying her face in her hands. "Estoy rodeado de idiotas calientes…."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so maybe Eddie had been quick to judge Lucifer. Seeing him in a different light, seeing how clearly he was smitten with Chloe Decker put a few things into perspective. Sure, the man was still a bit too physical with Buck for Eddie's liking, but that was probably due to the fact that Buck was also very physically affectionate if given the chance.

About a week after the party at Lux, Lucifer dropped by the station with a "wonderfully sinful assortment of cream puffs". Eddie actually tried one this time and holy shit it was good.

When Buck left the loft to take a phone call, Lucifer turned to Eddie with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. "Ah, so you've finally worked out that I'm not bedding Evan...at least not any time recently."

"What?" Eddie sputtered, causing Chimney and Hen to snicker. Bobby at least was kind enough not to laugh.

"Come off it" Lucifer said, sitting forward and waggling a finger at Eddie. "I could see the green eyed monster lurking in your gaze, aching to be let out in some probably impressive display of possessive machismo every time I laid hands on our handsome blond fireman. Fear not. Though Evan does hold a distinction as not many of my lovers are invited back to my bed again, we are now simply dear friends. After all, how could I not feel a kinship with a man who's deepest secret desire is to have a family who loves him as much as he does them?"

That bombshell sobered everyone and Lucifer hummed, "Of course, I asked him that question several years ago, perhaps his wish has changed...or come to pass." He glanced down at his phone. "Oooh, someone has been murdered in a grotesque and interesting fashion, I must be off!"

A few minutes later, when Buck returned, they were still considering Lucifer's words.

* * *

"Okay, Little Man, your dad cooked, so we're on clean up duty."

Eddie smiled to himself as Buck and Christopher began to clear the table. Christopher had been adamant that Buck had to have dinner with them that night and Eddie wasn't about to deny either of them the company.

The meal had been full of comfortable conversation and laughter. Christopher had even eaten all of his green beans, likey taking his cues from both of them. Eddie knew he was lucky that Christopher wasn't a particularly picky eater, but occasionally it was a struggle to get him to enjoy his vegetables.

With Buck washing and Christopher drying, the dishes were done in short order. The two traded a high-five and Eddie asked, "Ready to watch a movie, Bud?"

"Yes!" Christopher enthused gleefully, climbing carefully off of the small stool he perched on to wash dishes. Buck let him do it on his own, though he was close in case Chris needed him. It could be hard sometimes to know when to reach out to help and when to step back and Eddie appreciate that Buck was so good about knowing the line.

"What are we watching?" Buck asked Christopher as they made their way into the living room.

"Star Wars!"

Since the release of The Rise of Skywalker, Christopher had been on a Star Wars kick and, as it was a break from animation, Eddie didn't mind. The three of them sat on the couch and watched A New Hope, Christopher tucked between them.

By the time the credits rolled, Christopher was dozing. He was alert enough to insist Buck carry him to bed though.

Eddie watched as Buck carried his son into his room and tucked him in. For a man with no children of his own, he was so good with them, so careful and honestly kind. It was a heartwarming sight as Buck smoothed Christopher's hair back and whispered, "Night, Christopher."

"Hey, Buck?" Christopher breathed in a sleepy voice. "Can you come to Family Day at my school this week?"

The question made Buck blink and his eyes darted to Eddie, who nodded, letting him know that he would be okay with whatever Buck said. "If you want me to come, I'll be there," he assured Christopher, who beamed up at him before accepting Eddie's goodnight hug.

Once they exited the room, Buck turned to Eddie and asked, "Are you sure I won't be intruding? I don't want…."

"Buck," Eddie said, cutting off whatever his friend might have said. "You're never going to be intruding with us. You're family."

At that statement, Buck swallowed, jaw working as he blinked rapidly. The hug he wrapped Eddie in was tight and warm and Eddie returned the embrace as Buck breathed, "That...that means a lot. Thanks."

Eddie didn't really know what to say to that, so he simply nodded and let their heads rest together. If they held onto each other for a bit longer than could be explained by a platonic bro-hug...well, that was no one's business but their own and neither of them were complaining.

* * *

"Dad! Buck's here!"

Christopher had been talking about Family Day non-stop for the past few days. He was very excited to show them his art projects and some of the experiments they done in science class.

The door opened as Eddie joined his son in the living room. "Hey, Christopher!" Buck greeted him, bending down to hug the boy who had already collided with his side. "You ready to show me and your dad around school? I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Really?" Christopher asked, clearly delighted by Buck's interest.

"Really," Buck confirmed, then grinned up at Eddie. "I brought coffee."

He returned Buck's smile, then blinked. "You dressed up."

The tall young man was wearing a pair of slim, charcoal grey trousers and an equally fitted pink and white gingham Oxford shirt under a black leather jacket. His belt and boots, also black, completed the look. Aas Eddie stared at him, Buck fidgeted. " Well, I didn't want to be underdressed and embarrass Christopher."

"I don't care what you wear, Buck!" Christopher said, patting Buck's sleeve as a blond stood. " As long as you're here, I'm happy."

Like the other night, Buck took a breath and swallowed, his eyes locking on Eddie's for a long moment before he refocused on Christopher. "I'm happy to be here too, Christopher... I got a smoothie for you in the car."

"Hulk Juice?" Christopher asked as they made their way out to Eddie's truck.

Buck ducked to his jeep to retrieve the insullated cups. "That's right," he agreed, handing Chris his drink once the boy was strapped into the back seat. "Extra pineapple, just for you."

Whatever else was in the smoothie made it bright green as he slurped it up through the straw. "Hulk Juice?" Eddie asked as he sipped his own coffee, made just how he liked it, earning a wink from Buck.

* * *

The School had gone all out for the Family Day, setting up a little Carnival outside (games for the kids and snacks), so the children could let off some energy before bringing their guests inside.

When they signed in with the administrator, she'd handed over 3 name badges. Eddie had given their names ahead of time everything was pre-printed.

**_Christopher Diaz_**

**_Eddie Diaz_**

**_Buck Diaz_**

Seeing the final badge gave him a jolt and Buck sucked in a breath before huffing, "Guess I really am a Diaz today, huh?"

"It suits you," Eddie said before he thought about what he was saying. The words caused Buck to flush to match his shirt, but he looked pleased.

The blush suited Buck too.

Together, they followed Christopher around, chatting with other parents as the kids played games. It was always wonderful to see Christopher having fun with kids his own age. Occasionally though, there were stations set up with activities for the parents to join in on.

One of the stations was an adapted President's Physical Fitness Challenge, where the kids could show off their physical progress or giggle as they watched their parents attempt the stretches and exercises. Christopher convinced Buck to join him for that one and Eddie found himself grinning and holding Buck's jacket as he watched the mand do push ups in dress clothes with Christopher perched on his back.

Some of the other parents were watching appreciatively while some were obviously a bit jealous.

"Mr. Diaz?"

Eddie turned when a woman approached him. "Hi! I'm Miranda Lewis-Morgenstern, Presley's Mom."

"Oh, right. Christopher says they have a lot of fun together during their reading group," he said, shaking her offered hand. "I'm Eddie, please."

"Nice to meet you, Eddie," she said, then smiled over to where her daughter was laughing as she watched Christopher hold onto Buck's shoulders. "I just wanted to say, I know it's been a rough year for Christopher, so it's nice to see how happy he is with you and your partner. A new parent can be an adjustment."

For a moment, Eddie froze. Of course he'd had to let the school know about Shannon's death and Chris's experience in the tsunami, but he hadn't thought anyone would bring it up. Not to mention the fact that she clearly thought Buck was more than a friend….

Which actually happened quite often.

"Buck's great with him," he found himself saying, watching as Buck held himself steady in a plank position so Christopher could comfortably climb off his back. "It hasn't been an easy year, but Chris knows we're here for him and we love him."

"It shows," she said, then nodded as Presley waved for her to come over. "Nice talking you you."

"Dad, can we go get pictures?"

"Sure, Bud," Eddie said, taking Christopher's free hand. The boy was already hand in hand with Buck, so the three of them made their way to the little photo booth.

"We all need to be in the picture," Christopher insisted, even as Eddie eyed the small seat inside the booth.

"Maybe if we really smush together," Buck said, tipping his head to the side in consideration.

Eddie sighed because clearly this was going to happen. "Okay...if I sit, Buck, do you mind sitting on my lap and having Chris on your lap?"

"Dude, I'm taller, I should be on the bottom."

Okay, that statement might have caused Eddie's brain to go fuzzy for a moment, but he rallied. "Yeah, you're taller cuz of your freakishly long legs. When we sit, I'm taller."

As soon as Buck planted his firm but somehow plush ass on Eddie's lap, he began to reconsider his plan. But then Chris was in Buck's lap and laughing at something the blond said and Eddie smiled down at his son fondly as the camera flashed.

He managed to look up for the next photo, before turning and meeting Buck's eyes. They were so close that he could see the little flecks of gold around the pupil of Buck's eyes and smell his light, woodsy cologne.

Buck was smiling at him, so soft and happy that it took all of Eddie's will not to lean in and kiss him.

This wasn't the time though, so he held back.

The four little photos that the booth printed out definitely looked like they were the family everyone assumed they were...the family they had become without any fanfare or discussion.

It had happened as naturally as falling for Buck.

Eddie knew he'd soon have to talk to Buck about how he felt, see if he might feel the same...but not today.

Today, they were going to enjoy being a family.


End file.
